familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Shurtleff (1624-1666)
}} Biography Born of the Shiercliffe family from Ecclesfield, England. Came to the colonies on an unknown ship in 1634, indentured as a carpenter's apprentice to Thomas Clark. Killed by lightning during a storm while in the home of John Phillips in Marshfield. Apprenticeship He immigrated from England at about age 10 in 1634. "September 2, 1634 William Shetle hath put himselfe an aprentise to Thomas Clarke for the terme of eleven yeares from the 16 of May last and at the end of the sayd terme the sayd Thomas is to cloth him with two sutes fit for such a servant and also eyght Bushells of Indian Corne." William was declared a freeman, his name appearing on a list preceding Benoni Lucas. On that day, neither of them had any idea their children and grandchildren would marry and continue the Shurtleff line for generations. Constable of Plymouth 1643 William enrolled as being the required age for military service for the colony Jun 5 1644 "William fyned for breaking peace on John Smyth." Oct 2 1650 "authorities present James Cole of the town of Plymouth for making of a batterie uppon William Shirtley of the aforesaid towne." 1646 Appears in a list of names comprising the townsmen of Plymouth June 3, 1656 chosen one of the "Surveyors of the highwaies" for the town of Plymouth at the General Court of the Colony held at Plymouth. His name is listed as William Shurtley. June 7, 1659 chosen Constable for Plymouth and on a list of names of "such as stand propounded to take up thier freedom" 1666 Lightning Strike William was in attendance "sojourning" of the home of neighboring John Phillips (1602-1682) (came to the colonies on the Winthrop fleet) when struck by lightning. Several manscripts and descriptions were written, the gist being: William was partaking of the hospitality of John Phillips, "one of those dreadful droughts occurred," "threatening to destroy their fruits of their spring labor". They were "observing a day of fasting and prayer as they were wont to do in those days when suffering under afflictive dispensation." "There happened a terrible thunderstorm as fourteen people were in the common room of the Phillips house, mostly seated around the room. Mr. Shurtleff was sitting beside his wife, holding her hand and having her hand in his and having one of their children in his arms, the other being between him and a table, under which was a dog. The storm of rain came on with great violence and Mrs. Phillips requested to have the door closed. Where upon a stroke of lightning passed down the chimney, which rent it to pieces, smote down most of the people if not all, instantly killing Mr Shurtleff, Mrs. Phillips, and Jeremiah Phillips, and then passed out through the door, splitting it into fragments. This occurred on Saturday and they were buried the following day." John Phillips' house still stands. His plot has never been located in Marshfield. Buried in same cemetary as Daniel Webster. Research Notes Burial Site It is commonly believed that because of the lightning strike incident that William is buried at Old Winslow Burial Ground but his gravestone is no longer found. Vital Records Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. Listed on Side 2 with name William Shirtley and wife Elizabeth. References * #25997496 * The Pilgrim John Howland Society - The genealogical society, The Pilgrim John Howland Society, is open for membership to all who can claim Howland as an ancestor. It is based in Plymouth, Massachusetts. * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings Category:People honored on Green Harbor Monument